Callista Rose and the keys of Daylight
by Meriki
Summary: Callista rose was a normal girl, or so she thought. but normal girls don't get attacked monsters, do they? and now she finds herself in camp half blood, surrounded by children of the gods of a civilization she had believed dead.
1. I get kidnapped

I am normal. I hope that if I keep saying that it will happen, Liv says I'm wasting my time, she might be right. But you won't understand anything unless I start from the beginning, so here I go.

I was siting in another boring history class, when the teacher saw me starting to doze off

"Miss Rose! Would you like to do us the honor of answering the question? you seem to find my lessons boring...aha! pop quiz tomorrow morning ought to do the trick" Mr. Alexander always knew when you weren't paying attention. He turned back to face everyone and continued his mind numbing lesson.

"Now who was Demeter's daughter? anyone?"a boy in the back of the class raised his hand

"Yes" Mr. Alexander nodded toward the boy,

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked shyly. A beat. "No! this is basic! Persephone! Hades wife! do you kids learn anything in this class?" he boiled over

"Some of you will need to know this in your life!" I followed his gaze to the back of a room where a girl sat filing her nails, with a ruler. He gritted his teeth and looked about to explode. Luckily for her the bell rang.

Everyone started to leave but before I could go "Miss Rose and Miss filed nails could you come see me now" I knew it wasn't a question so I walked over to his desk and so did she.

"Callista, Olivia" he sighed and pulled out a wad of folded cash and put it in my hand, we both stared at him and at each other, confused.

"What is this for?" she asked

"I need you two to go into that car" he pointed to a navy blue Honda, that looked awfully scary to two 12 year olds. but he looked more scared than us. We both stared at him and Olivia spoke up

"What? Why?" she asked

but before he could answer the door flew open, and two abnormally large figures came in. it took me few seconds to notice the horse legs, and pointed fangs. Olivia and I screamed, or maybe it was just me. they smiled at us and licked their lips.

"Callista Rose and Olivia Stone. What a pleasure"

I didn't know what they meant and frankly I really didn't want to find out.

That's when Mr. Alexander came to the rescue

"Girls, the window! now!" I wasn't in the mood to argue so I turned my back on the monsters and lunged towards the window. i hoped Olivia was doing the same. He had managed to remove the glass completely. but it still would only fit one of us at a time, barely.

"You go first!" Olivia said next to me as the monsters pushed the tables and chairs away from there path, they where seconds away from us and I new I couldn't let Olivia get hurt

"no! you go I distract them!" I said forcefully, pushing her towards towards Mr. Alexander.

"No!" she cried out but Mr. Alexander had grabbed her hand and was pushing her out the window, I turned to face the monsters. i looked around wildy, for something to throw. From the corner of my eye I saw her run toward the Blue mini van. who's doors slid opened as she got to the car.

Olivia's ruler, i remembered her dropping it on the floor near Mr. Alexander's desk, and stepped towards the table which happened to be towards the monsters.

"HA! my brave little minx! running toward the danger!" he cracked his knuckles and smiled wickedly, he bent down and picked up a purple piece of plastic, a ruler. and threw it at the wall on the other side of the classroom, and he and the other one started advancing. i was screwed.

suddenly I- well someone gave me a crazy idea, someone that was in my head.

 _command them_ said a voice. I knew it was a crazy idea, but what did I have to lose? In the least shaky voice I could muster I said "Hey! um- big guys sit" it sounded more like a question. nothing happened.

 _demand it_ said the voice. they were about to cut me in half when I screamed at the top of my lungs

"SIT!" they both sat on their bottoms in shock. But I was way more shocked than them.

before I had time to realize what had just happened Mr. Alexander grabbed my arm and pushed me out the window. I found myself face forward in grass, all my bones hurt, I felt like I was about to pass out. But somehow, I got up and ran towards the car. The door slid open just like it had for Olivia, and I half stumbled half fell in,the door slid shut behind me, just as I heard a ear shattering monster's roar. and we zoomed away.

as soon as i was buckled in, I looked to see who was driving. A guy around 16, and next to him a women in her mid 40's that may have been his mom, they had matching heads of tousled brown hair.

"muffin?" asked the woman holding out a box "chocolate chip, home made"

I eyed the muffins suspiciously.

"um...no thank you" I manage "I'm fine"

"so where exactly are you taking us?" I asked cautiously.

"camp"

"camp?"

she laughs softly, and I found it oddly reassuring. "you'll see"

I wanted to ask more her more questions, but Olivia shook her head, as if to say don't bother I already tried. I nod back to show her that I understand, and she goes back to staring out the window, and at drift off.

 **thanks for reading, i hope you like the first chapter, more to come.**

 **let me know what you think in the reviews**


	2. I run over a cute guy

My nap was cut short and i woke up to the voice of the woman sitting next to the driver.

"We're here!" she chimed happily.

I nudged oliva lightly, "wake up"

No response. I nudged her harder.

"Wahhh?" she finally woke up still dazed as she yawned.

"wh- where are we?" she asked looking out the window.

I looked around us and saw what she meant.

We were on some sort of hill, and on the bottom i could make out an large stone arch, an entrance.

"Down you go" said the woman "make sure they get there" she says to the teenage guy in the driver's seat, he groans, but gets out of the car anyways.

I opened the car door and cool spring air flooded in. replacing the stuffy air in the car, giving me the energy i needed to get out start down the hill.

The place seemed to be whispering my name, calling me.

I heard footsteps behind me, and i slowed down waiting for olivia to catch up, and together we walked into the camp.

As I crossed the property line I felt safer like it protected me.

The guy lead us through the camp, We kept walking and soon i started to seek see more kids. Some were running around in armor, and or weapons, while others seemed to be dressed normally. A few kids were playing some sort of card game. Everything seemed happy and normal, minus the kids with the weapons.

The guy kept walking, not interested in the kids. So me and Olivia just kept following him.

I was so lost in thought that this kid ran in front of me and I walked right into him. We both fell, him backwards, me on top. His smoky grey eyes locked on mine. I quickly got up, feeling my face heat up.

"I like to think i'm pretty visible, but i guess not" he said dusting off the back of his pants.

he gave me a look like he was trying to figure me out.

"Wait, You two are new?" it sounded more like a statement than a question

"Ya think" i had nearly forgotten the guy accompanying us.

"You got them" he asked the gray eyed guy.

"Yeah"

The smokey gray eyes turned back to us,

"Well i guess you're coming with me now" his eyes stayed fixated on me "Sure" I said feeling my face start to warm up again. He turned around and started walking, due to lack of better options, i followed.

 **Hi everyone! I'm so happy that chapter 2 is up! let me know what you think in the comments!**


	3. Xander gives us a tour

I had no clue where we were going, but soon enough we found ourselves in front a sky blue building. Unlike all the other cabins, this one seemed to have a structure of a house

"The big house" supplied the gray eyed guy, turning back to us.

Sitting of the porch was a old man on a wheelchair. He didn't seem to have been expecting us, and seemed almost surprised, he looked at us with a mixture of hope and pity.

"Chiron, this is-"

he was cut of by the man in the wheelchair, Chiron "Callista Rose, and Olivia Hansen"

I nodded, and he smiled.

"Noah, we need to talk" he said to the dark haired guy who had driven us

"Xander, Take them to the orientation film"

he turned and wheeled himself into the the house, followed by noah.

"Ladies" said xander, holding the door. "Shall we?"

We stepped in, and the door slammed shut behind us.

He lead us to the second floor, and opened a door to a room that probably would have been a bedroom, except instead of having a bed and a desk, this one had a projector on a school desk in the center of the room, and around it chairs were scattered in what may have been rows at some point. I sat down on a chair, and pulled up another one for my legs.

As Xander looked for the tape to put in, I decided to rest my eyes for a few minutes until he set it up.

 **hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. ill try to add the next chapter in the next few days**


	4. the tour part II

Before I knew it Olivia nudged me

"wake up"

My eyes slowly adjust to the dark room.

"did I miss the film?" I asked as I sat,

"Yup, maybe you can get Xander to explain it to you" she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop that" I told her, feeling my face heat up again.

Right then Xander came back into the room, and flipped the lights on.

"The tour continues" he announced as he led us back outside.

Instead of going back towards the entrance, we continued deeper into the camp. As we walked olivia quickly summarized what had been in the film.

"Arena, stables, armory," Xander pointed out the passing places in turn.

Eventually we found ourselves facing a bunch of cabins in a U shape. Twelve of them.

"The twelve cabins of the Olympians" Xander told us.

"Zeus, in the middle" he said pointing at the larger of the two white marble cabins located in the center of the U. "and Hera next to him"

As we walked by the cabins a few caught my eye.

A silvery grey one with a light blue painted roof, and checkerboard deck.

I looked at another cabin At first glance it looked like a regular camp cabin, but upon closer examinations i could see It was covered with paintings and carvings of wild animals, an antelope?

We kept walking around to see the rest of the cabins, until we finally reached the last cabin, a worn cabin with chipped brown paint, and a small caduceus hanging above the door

"behold the Hermes cabin" Xander said, the door hinge screeching as he opened it. we walked in, and followed Xander as he navigated around the sleeping bags and mattresses strewn on the floor. There weren't too many kids in the cabin at the moment, but i could tell the sleeping situation was going to be a whole other story.

"So yeah, this is were you'll stay in until someone claims you…. Or doesn't" Xander sighed quietly,

"I'm guessing that you're not claimed yet?" I asked, and he winced so i figured i was right.

"Hey, Annie, get over here!" yelled a female voice from one of the bunks against the wall

"Annie?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow at Xander

"Sadly" he muttered, his face seemed a bit red as he lead us to the bunk.

On the bunk there were three people sitting in some sort of half circle., playing some card game.

"Emily, she's head counselor," he said he said gesturing at the, petite girl with dark blue hair.

"Luke and Michael" he said nodding at the other two guys in turn.

"Guys, meet Callista and Olivia, they just got here"

"Callie" i corrected him

"Regular or undetermined?" asked the blond guy, Luke. putting a card down,

"Ummm…." I started, not really sure what that meant

"You son of a bi-" Emily muttered. Looking at the card Luke had just put down, a draw four.

"Undetermined" Xander cut in. As Michael put down his final card.

"Pay up losers" he announced smirking, after fishing out a few gold coins from her pocket. Emily took over the tour, and showed us were the bathrooms and showers were. And pointed out to mattresses on the floor

"You two can sleep on these tonight" she said throwing us some bedding,

"And if you two want to shower go now, so you can avoid the lines" she told us

"Sure" I said, and she tossed us some clean clothing, and toiletries.

We walked back outside to the showers, which were still mostly empty. I chose a random empty stall and got in, locking the door behind me. The stall contained exactly one sink, one toilet and a shower, missing it's curtain. meaning that if i wasn't careful my thing would get soaked.

I put the toilet cap down, and place my clean things on it. Hoping they'd stay dry.

As expected the water is cold, and barely runs. It takes me forever to get all my hair wet, and even longer to wash out the shampoo. I finish my shower. And do my best to dry myself with the towel, which turned out to only be half sized. Afterwards i put on the now mostly dry clothing Emily had given me. An faded orange tee shirt, with a cut out collar. And what i hoped was a ketchup stain, on the sleeve, the threw my damp brown hair into a braid.

By the time i came out of the shower the sun had already started to set, and there was a line a campers waiting for the showers, due to lack of better options i started back towards the cabin, as I walked I tried to process everything that happened in the few hours, it was surreal, I thought about what i knew about my mother, and how it lined up with her being a Goddess? It was over the top crazy.

On my way back to the cabin i decided to take a detour. And found myself wandering back in the direction of the big house. I got there right in time to see Noah coming out slamming the door behind him, looking annoyed.

I suddenly remembered the wad of cash Mr. Alexander had given us. Crap.

"Hey Noah, wait up" i called jogging up to him

He stops and looks at me "can i help you?" he asks flatly

"I forgot to pay yo-" i start

"All taken care of"

"Oh good, because my teacher gave me money" i started explaining

"Just do everyone a favor, and shut up" he told me,

I frown, and watched him as he looked at his watch, "you should probably go to dinner" he said.

"What about you" I asked

"Leaving" he replies curtly, and with that we part ways.

 **so yeah another chapter, thanks for reading**


	5. a hot dog with my parent

I turned and saw olivia, and emily waving me over. I noticed olivia had passed on washing her hair, but like me she had changed to an faded orange shirt, but unlike mine hers still had the collar in.

"like i told olivia, we'll be getting a new shipment of shirts later this week" Emily told me eyeing my shirt "until then you're stuck with the old ones"

She then led us to the dining pavilion, and pointed out one the the white clothed tables,

"the hermes one" she told us "go grab a seat before they fill up"

I looked around the pavilion, noticing the high columns framing it. The pavilion had no roof or walls. Torches blazed from the columns, and in the center of the room the was a large brazier the size of the bathtub.

Olivia and I sat down at the Hermes table with a bunch of other kids, and watched as little fairy like people Nymphs as olivia called them,

flew around with serving trays full of food, i took two buns from a passing nymph and began assembling, one hot dog in each, a squiggle of ketchup, and line of mustard, and some grilled peppers on the side.

I noticed all the campers, before going to eat, go over to the brazier, and drop in a piece of their food

I watch, unsure of what i'm supposed to do

"best piece of your food" said a voice behind me, "Offering, sacrifice, presents, taxes, whatever you want to call it" i turned around to see xander who had slid into the seat in next of me. Olivia and i slowly make our way towards the brazier, and when it's my turn i break my assembled hot dog in half, and after a moment of hesitation, i drop the smaller half in. whoever godly parent is, they'll just have to deal.

 **another short chapter here. thanks for reading, let me know what you think**


	6. ransacking the room

We sat back down and started eating.

"What did you say?" asked olivia after a few moments of silence, "at the brazier" she clarifies

I raised my eyebrows "I was supposed to say something?"

"You didn't ask that your parent claim you" she whispered back. I looked at my the remainder of my food, did I want my 'godly parent' to claim me?

I mean… i have a dad, and I have… well had a mom, i didn't need another one. I thought back to the day my parents said I was adopted, when they told me I just stared at them, at the time I didn't want to admit it. To admit not fitting in with my family, to admit I wasn't like them, I just wasn't ready. The next day, they let me stay home from school, and my mother took me out to ice cream. Despite it being the middle of winter.

"Ehem" Olivia shook me out of my thought.

"what?" I asked,

she rolled her eyes and sighed "godly parent, claiming, remember?",

"Uhh… well I have a dad… but…." I bit my lip,

"but…" she prompted.

I took a breath "when I was born I was put up for adoption, and adopted almost right away" I said not wanting to go into detail, her eyes widened

"Call your dad and ask if there's a way to contact your real parent"

"Birth parent" i corrected her frowning, "i don-"

"he might know who your parent is!" she cut me off giddy with excitement

"if it's such a brilliant plan why don't you call ask your mom who's your dad?" I snapped at her.

"It's worth a try, he might know". She persisted.

I knew she was right, so when the meal was over, and most campers were starting to get in lines for showers. I came over to Emily who was sitting on a picnic table with another camper "is there any was to contact my dad" I asked her.

"Cabin, two minutes" she told me. I was a little worried that I was doing something that would get me in trouble but I went to the cabin regardless.

I didn't have anything better to do so i went back to the cabin and waited for Emily. Around five minutes the door creaked open and Emily walked in.

"took you long enough" I muttered

"Oops" replied emily "rule 23 line 1. No phones allowed"

I frowned

"but" she started, reaching between one of the mattresses , and the bed frame

"this is after all, the hermes cabin." and with that she pulled out a small rectangular shape. Which was a-

"Card deck?" I asked skeptically.

She pocketed the deck.

"We only have one cellphone here" she explained, "and this morning Travis had it"

"Travis?" i asked

"Travis stoll" she clarified, "short curly brown hair, spawn of satan, and there's two"

"Two?"

"Brothers, if he left it under the pillow, I swear.." she lifted the pillow, to reveal.

Nothing.

As she put the pillow down i could hear coins jingling in the pillowcase. She then climbed to the top bunk, and checked under the pillow,

"Not here either." she came down. And we checked the next one.

The next bunk yielded a chocolate bar, which i claimed. And a rubik's cube, which we left.

The third bunk had nothing but cash.

"Jackpot" I lifted the pillow on the bottom of the fourth bunk.

A small grey Nokia lay there.


	7. Author's note

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for a while now. I keep telling myself I will and just never have any energy. If you like, you can read A court of Thrones and Glass, it's a story that I just started I will be updating frequently. If I decide to continue any of my other stories (which is quite possible, since I have ideas for them,) I will keep you posted on my writing progress. If you have any stories that you want to read tell me in the comments or messages. So grab some food, preferably popcorn with gummy bears, (It tastes really good, trust me), sit back, and enjoy my stories.

~ love, Meriki ~


End file.
